


Imprints on a Long Forgotten Heart

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Jack, Happy Ending, M/M, blurry eyed Jack, cataract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: The soldier hated him, he absolutely loathed the other man! They had tried to kill each other for years now, the latter almost succeeding not too long ago. If it hadn't been for Ana.... the soldier would not be standing here today.Yet, as he stood frozen to the ground, witnessing the invincible Reaper crumble to the ground, he couldn't for the life of him hold in the heartbroken scream that left his abused lungs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya again! 
> 
> So....Second Reaper76 drabble....  
> Still don't play Overwatch because I suck at playing...  
> But man.... these guys?
> 
> I've been made aware of the fact that Jack isn't actually blind, and to that I replied; I know.  
> I am such a sucker for bling!Jack though, it is such a HC of mine, so I ship Soldier with Cataract.   
> Love me some milky blurry eyed baby blues :-D 
> 
>  
> 
> Always happy to get some feedback ^^, 
> 
> Any and every mistake is mine and mine alone! ┐_(ツ)_┌━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

The soldier hated him, he absolutely loathed the other man! They had tried to kill each other for years now, the latter almost succeeding not too long ago. If it hadn't been for Ana.... the soldier would not be standing here today.

Yet, as he stood frozen to the ground, witnessing the invincible Reaper crumble to the ground, he couldn't for the life of him hold in the heartbroken scream that left his abused lungs.

His feet were moving long before he even registered it, running towards the motionless heap of leather on the ground, shooting at whoever dared to stand in his way.

As the soldier reached the other man, pained wheezing could be heard from behind the ivory mask. That fucking silly mask!

"You idiot!" Jack screamed angrily at the other man, lifting his head to rest in the crook of his arm, hand reaching up to remove the offending mask.

The idiot in his arms had the nerve to smirk at him, small swirls of smoke emanating from the corners of his mouth.

"I- I didn't know you cared..." Gabriel coughed out painfully, a hard groan leaving his lips as his chest constricted visibly.

"Shut up, damn you! Shut the fuck up!" Jack cursed him as hot tears blurred his vision behind the visor.

"Don't you fucking dare die on me again! You hear me?! Don't you fucking dare, Gabe!" Jack almost screamed at him, voice panicked and full of distress. 

The other man gave an odd smile as his hand staggered its way up to Jack's visor, trying in vain to remove it.  
Jack's hand came up beside Gabe's and helped him remove the offending object, closing his eyes as the visor left his face.

"Lo-look at me, Jack." Gabriel croaked, almost soundlessly. Jack took a ragged breath before he dared to opened his eyes. He already knew what the other man would see once he opened them. Scars and weathered skin had replaced his previously smooth face, the nose broken one too many times and at last, the milky blue eyes tiredly staring down at him, red rimmed and leaking as he cried for the man beneath him. Jack knew all too well how he looked now. The blue that Gabriel had loved so much was long gone, replaced by this washed out watercolor. He unknowingly held his breath in anticipation of Gabriel's reaction.

But Gabriel just smiled softly at him before his eyes rolled up into his skull, his massive body going limp in Jack's arms.

"No..." Jack begged, the desperate whisper barely audible above the fight still raging hot around them.  
"NO!" he screamed this time, anger taking over once more as the panic settled in full force.

He registered a softly whispered 'C’est pas possible…' [It’s not possible] coming from above them and as he looked up from Gabriel's limp body, he could vaguely make out the hard-set face of Widowmaker and her rifle. Jack clutched Gabriel tightly to his chest and bared his teeth threateningly at the mercenary, fully intending to defend Gabriel against her if he had to.

“Cherchez la femme.” [Look for the woman.] she said to him, the sad expression crossing her face took him completely off guard, leaving him more confused than ever. He didn't fully understand it, and when she turned around and left them, Jack couldn't be more perplexed.

It brought him right back to the man lying limp in his arms though. He knew exactly what he should be doing, but as he stared at the still face, every medical training he ever had flew right out of his head, leaving him desperately helpless and sobbing.

As if sent by the God's themselves, the shape of Mercy flying towards them met his fogged brain when he helplessly looked up from Gabriel's face. Shortly after, she landed elegantly beside them, reaching towards Gabriel's lifeless form to get a better look at him. But Jack bared his teeth at her too and growled a harsh warning as he clutched Gabriel's still body tighter to his chest.

"Stop it, Jack! We do not have much time." Mercy said hastily, reaching for Gabriel once again even though Jack didn't let up on his growling, following her every move like a hawk watching it's pray. He didn't let up until he could no longer see Mercy flying away with Gabriel's lifeless body, leaving him alone on the battlefield, clutching the ivory bone mask belonging to the only man he had ever loved. 

 

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

 

For once Gabriel felt warm. The bed he laid on was soft and the blanket around his body was comfortingly warm, lulling him in and out of consciousness. Almost. If it wasn't for that annoying constant beeping in his left ear, he would have drifted off to deep sleep once again. His right hand was oddly numb, but softly pulsing as if it was being crushed. That caught his attention making his heartbeat speed up. Slowly he opened his eyes, surprised to find the lighting somewhat dimmed.

"He hasn't left your side for a second." a voice he knew all too well informed him.  
"He thought you died again, Gabriel." she said. 

Angela. Gabe snorted somewhat brokenly, his chest hurting something fiercely.  
"As if he'd care." he stabbed out instead, throat feeling like a desert atop of the pain radiating from his chest.

"Take a good look at the man beside you, Reyes." Angela said sternly, ignoring Gabriel's attempted stab at their old Strike Commander. He registered the barely shielded sadness beneath her slightly angered words though.  
"You made that." she continued almost silently as she checked the beeping machine and scribbled on his chart.

Gabriel wanted to roll his eyes at her dramatics, but as he glanced at the sleeping man to his right, clinging desperately to Gabriel's hand as if it were the only thing keeping him alive, he understood what the doctor had meant.  
The Soldier. A hollow husk of the beautiful, proud and idealistic man he had once been. Deep scars marred his still beautiful face, hair a strikingly cold silvery white and sadly receding, bruised bags lingered beneath those beautiful blue eyes. Just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, a pained stab went through his heart making the beeping machine falter and Angela to look up from her chart. Those beautiful blue eyes....were gone. Now replaced by milky blue ones. He had done that. He had failed them. Had failed the beautiful man fitfully sleeping on his hospital bed, brows furrowing as something distressful crossed his dreams. Gabriel brought his left hand over to smooth the creases out, instead ending up caressing the still beautiful man's face, thumb mindlessly stroking between the soldiers now relaxed eyes. 

"Why?" Gabe asked after a while, hand and eyes unwillingly leaving the sleeping soldier to stare at Angela.

"You cannot kill the host, without killing the parasite." Angela said in her broken English, disgust still clearly evident, echoing her every word.

Gabriel was confused for a second before understanding dawned on him, and a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"Exactly." Angela stated dryly.  
"Treasure your second chance, Reyes. But make no mistake, if it were up to the rest of us, you wouldn't be here anymore."  
And with that, she turned to leave the private room they were in.

Gabriel looked down on Jack's sleeping face again, feeling something warm spread inside his body. He suddenly felt an unsettling need to let Angela know exactly how he felt about the other man. To let her know how wrong she was. 

"I... n-never stooped...-" he tried, but failed, making Angela halt her retreat, but she didn't turn around to look at him.

"I never stopped loving him." Gabriel finally said, voice even... and dared he say longing?

"Make sure you tell him that." Angela said as she left the room, sounding somewhat pleased at the revelation, as the door swished closed behind her.

Gabriel smiled down at Jack and squeezed his hand softly, a small smile tugging on his lips. 'Oh he would make sure to tell the soldier exactly how he felt, maybe even give the old man a demonstration.' Gabe snickered to himself. 

With a soft smile on his lips, he recognized that warm feeling he had woken up to. A feeling he had lived without for what had felt like a lifetime now. Oh, how he had missed Jack's warmth. His generous heart that always made sure that Gabriel was happy. Jack had looked at him once on that battlefield and decided that Gabriel still was worthy of it. Worthy of being loved by the now sleeping man, softly smiling as Gabriel squeezed his hand equally enamored with the other half of his heart. A hearth he had thought long forgotten... 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading experience!
> 
> Thank you for dropping by! (ᵔᴥᵔ)


End file.
